


just for now

by blackedouthaze



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/F, Gen, I guess????, Soul-Searching, Tokyo (City), based on x-men 172 and 173, but not really they're totally canon, idk how to tag, logan (x-men) mention, punk storm, really just some thoughts, x-men in japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackedouthaze/pseuds/blackedouthaze
Summary: Where was Ororo?
Relationships: Ororo Munroe & Yukio, Ororo Munroe/Yukio





	just for now

**Author's Note:**

> this is just, some of ororo’s thoughts, inner conflicts, all of that. i really love the yukio and storm arc so i just wanted to write something about. also, there’s a real shortage of things under the ororo/yukio tag so this’ll help with that a little. this is my first fic and wrote this at 1am so that’s my excuse. enjoy!

Ororo Munroe couldn’t believe she was doing this. She was wandering the streets of tokyo in the middle of the night with a strange woman that she’d hardly met, while the other X-men were off doing Goddess knows what. 

She was supposed to be here for logan’s wedding, the happiest night of his life. But instead of partaking in the festivities, Ororo was out soul-searching with his ex in ungodly hours of the night. 

There’s something about Yukio, though. Something that told Ororo that she was exactly where she needed to be. She was engaged, encapsulated, mesmerized. She couldn't take her eyes off of her, for if she looked away for a second, she might somehow leap back into the night from which she came.

Is this how logan had felt?

She pushed the question away, for now. It’s something for later, because now she knew she didn’t have a minute, a moment, a second to spare. 

They spent the night jumping across rooftops, running in and out of shops, and even stopped by a tattoo parlor. Ororo normally couldn’t have stood something so fast paced, but this time she found herself wanting more and more of it. The speed, the rush of adrenaline. She felt like she and Yukio ruled the place. No one could touch them.

But this rule was not one with the serenity Ororo had felt as a goddess. Instead it was full of movement, the ever-changing scenery and the effortless way they moved through it all. 

She knew it could never last, and that was the beauty of it. Ororo would soon be on an airplane home to New York, but if she kept this up, maybe it could somehow continue on forever. Maybe she could take something back with her, at least.

The city was a place she didn’t know, but it did something her that nowhere else could. The bright lights and the wild sounds were so foreign and familiar at once, it all made her never want to leave.

She didn’t know her way through the streets, or the language, or anything at all. But felt the need to stay longer, in this addictive city with this addictive woman.

So she put out thoughts of “what if” and “shouldn’t i”, turning her focus to the city beneath her and Yukio next to her. 

She envied her so. Maybe if Ororo ran with her for long enough, She would get some of the freedom yukio had so easily. The audacity not to think, to be rash, to leave the life she created for herself long ago. To simply live.

So Ororo followed, and for once, she trusted without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! sorry for the inevitable grammatical errors, the commas, and my horrendous use of tenses. :)


End file.
